This invention generally relates to a moveable fuse holder having manufacturing, shaping and design characteristics that are specifically designed to maximize safety and efficiency.
A variety of moveable fuse-holders specially designed for the automotive field exist in the market whose configuration and characteristics are a function of the specific application to which they are intended. Therefore, most available fuse holders have a limited utility. Moreover, there is no fuse-holder adequate to be applied to an instantaneous inflating device such as an airbag.
In an airbag or similar device it is of paramount importance that the operative safety of all parts is equally reliable, since it functions in the cases of a front collision with an instantaneous inflation produced in milliseconds.
The function of the fuse-holder of this invention is that of being integrated into the airbag or other device. This provides a significant advantage because it is mandatory that the assembly of the fuse-holder in the pre-assembly operations of the superior assembly (i.e., the airbag) does not set off or deploy the device. Further, the quality, measures, tolerances and other technical characteristics of the inventive fuse-holder, are of the higher quality and accuracy compared to prior designs, since the preferred destination is into a device of safety enhancement for the user in the event of a car crash.